


Why me?!

by dayday344



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayday344/pseuds/dayday344
Summary: Gor the good people of pinterest!Might make this a multi chapter work, dont know yet...
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Why me?!

**Author's Note:**

> Gor the good people of pinterest!  
> Might make this a multi chapter work, dont know yet...

"Brucie?!" a familiar, insufferable, and quite frankly nightmare inducing voice screeched.

"Fuck..." he replied back, too tired to even protest the nickname. You see it all started back when these two were in college, and someone made the mistake of putting these two in the same class.

* * *

Bruce had just walked into his psychology class, when an insane laugh went through the room.

"Ms quinzel please, for the love of all that is good, take your seat!"

Bruce could onky watch in horror as the blond back flipped into a seat....

Right next to his! He frantically look around for an open seat but they were all full.

Slowly he walked over to his seat where the blond proceeded to jabber his ear off.

* * *

Eventually the two got to know eachother. Well more like harley followed him around till he talked to her.

His first words to her were "please leave me alone". Harley had those words in a frame above her bed. 

The duo became infamous around campus so to speak, as the mad dog and her handler. Of course no one said to their face, they weren't ready to die that soon. Unsurprisingly, they had a bit of a falling out when bruce decided to drop out of med school.

* * *

"You said we woild be friends forever brucie!" Harley shouted at him while unpacking the bags bruce had _just_ packed.

"Number one, i didn't say that, I dont even know how we're friends now! Number 2, if i want to leave I'll do it."

"Whatever happened to loyalty!?" Harley countinued to screech.

"You act as if we cant still be friends without seeing eachother everyday!"

That gave Harley pause.

"Hey, your right! Good thinking bruicie! You better text me everyday or I will find you!" She grinned at him before flouncing out of his dorm.

Bruce made sure she was gone before he said "alright guys the coast is clear."

His roomates climed out from underbeds and from closets. They knew to hide when those two were having an argument.

"And one more thing brucie-"

"SHIT!"


End file.
